As microelectronic components shrink in size, a trend has emerged to provide package substrates that may be characterized as thin core substrates (that is, substrates having a core with a thickness less than or equal to 400 microns and larger than zero), or no-core substrates (that is, substrates without cores).
Disadvantageously, with a thin or no-core substrate, however, decrease in yield at first level chip attach due to warpage causing nonwets may occur during the package manufacturing process, such as, for example, during flip chip bonding where substrate flatness and rigidity are required. To address the above issue, the prior art sometimes provides substrates that may have a thickness of at least several tens of microns or more. However, the above measure disadvantageously detracts from further package size minimization.